Some known anchorage devices may be used to secure an implantable medical device within a body of a patient. The anchorage device and implantable medical device can be inserted into a desired location within the body of the patient. The anchorage device can be used to help anchor or support the implantable medical device to surrounding tissue. Some known anchorage devices are used to provide temporary support to tissue during a healing process. For example, some known anchorage devices can secure one portion of tissue to another portion of tissue. It would be desirable to stop or reduce the flow of blood at a surgical site and/or speed up the blood clotting process while anchoring the implantable medical device to tissue. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.